Spoiled Punishment
by fantasyboy30
Summary: A spoiled rich kid by the name of Horu who doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself is going to learn the true meaning of hard work since his father sent him to work in a farm for being such an unappreciated, foolish, spoiled brat.


There were two people in a very fancy car driving to a little town, Mineral town to be exact

His father heard about his father's death and couldn't work for a week. His father went to the funeral and told him that they needed a new farmer or they were going to shut his father's farm down unless they got a replacement a family member since it was in the will. Now he couldn't do it since he had his own business and he couldn't leave it because all that work he did would be for nothing but he did have someone who could do it. Now he's driving to Mineral town escorting his son the new owner of the farm over there. The boy's name was Horu. The only thing was that Horu was a very arrogant snobby stuck up rich boy who cared about nothing but himself and didn't care of other people. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked his father looking at the road "Do you hate me or do you not want me in your life?"

"Of course I don't hate you son." Replied his father not taking his eyes off the road "It's just that, it was your grandfather's and since you loved visiting him as a kid. I thought you'd want to take the farm."

"Listen to what you just said when I was kid plus, why would I want to work and get my hands dirty if we could pay someone to do the work for me." Horu crossed his arms and looked over at him

"You've gotten so much lazier, I can't believe when you were a kid you played everywhere and got so dirty and not to mention you moved around a lot. You look pretty scrawny now and now you're very rude and other people think so too." It was true he was very skinny and no muscle and obviously very out of shape he didn't play any sports or work out and didn't do anything physical besides moving his hands to count money.

"Thanks for the support, dad." He looked away from him madly staring out the window "I don't wanna work at a damn farm looking after stupid dirty animals. I could be at home right now having some nicely prepared food or relaxing in my pool."

"You can kiss that good bye because your doing this anyway it'll most definitely help you especially physically." He lifted up his bony arm "I mean you could've at least gone to the gym. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned overweight." His dad shook his head "He was such a good kid when his mother was still around."

He snatched his arm away from him. "First off, I don't get overweight because I eat healthy and second, I don't want to do this, what part of that don't you understand, father." Horu said rudely

He looked at his son with a shocked expression "And first off, you don't talk to your father that way."

"Oops sorry forgot." Replied Horu sarcastically

His father growled madly "Second, I don't care if you cry, whine, or beg your gonna do this you, don't have to like it but, your still gonna do it and that's that."

"Hmmmm. I still have my money I could probably find someone to work for me." Horu thought happily

"As for the money I'm only giving you 500g to start with and you'll make the rest by working and earning it." He heard no reply from his son so he looked over to see his son staring at him surprised

"Are you crazy!?" He yelled so loudly that the car next to them heard him and both of their windows were up "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm telling you it's for your own good and besides you could probably find some things in the wild for food and maybe even find products for profit." Replied his father

"If I don't want to work at a farm what makes you think I'll go to the wild to pick trash off the floor." Horu looked away from his father again madly "Stupid farm if only the old man didn't die I wouldn't be in this problem."

His father almost laughed at the sight of his son "As for your clothes-"

"What about my clothes?" Horu turned his head slowly to look at him with an evil glare and venom in his voice

"This is all you'll need." He held up a rucksack and Horu just stared at it in awe "Don't just stare at it take it."

Horu took the rucksack and looked inside. "Are you serious? There's only one pair of clothes in here, what am I gonna do when I need to change? How am I gonna wash them they have no laundry machines there."

"You're going to be working everyday so those clothes should do you fine and as for washing your clothes, I remember there being a little pond in there just wash your clothes in that and you have no problem wearing that cap take it off once in a while." He went to grab Horu's hat

"Hey." He held the hat on his hat stopping his dad from trying to take it off "This hat is very special to me."

"Cause your mother gave it to you." He heard no reply from his son and saw him looking out the window looking into the sky "Poor guy."

Horu looked at his father. "Don't try to change the subject I packed so many clothes there is at least a years worth of clothes in there now what's the point."

"I didn't know you packed any clothes I mean you're not going to a resort." He was making very good points but Horu was too stubborn.

"You always have an answer for everything." He pointed out madly

"Don't worry I know what I'm saying." He said for about the fifth time

"You sure?" He muttered lowly "I mean you have been saying that for the whole ride."

"Rude little-" He stopped when he noticed the gates to Mineral town "We're here."

"Reconsider please." Begged Horu

"Stop begging already." He replied annoyed

Horu growled as he stepped out if the car "This place so dumb."

His dad rolled down the window "Just go through the gate and you'll be inside mineral town. Call me as soon as you get settled. I'll really miss you son hope you have fun."

""Yeah I'll have so much fun." He replied sarcastically "I'll die before I get a chance to call you."

"I'll probably come visit you in about a year or so but I'll try to call you everyday. I'm really gonna miss having him around." He thought the last part

"Why so long you won't even be here for Christmas or new years." He sounded a little disappointed

"You know the business work is hectic so I'm not gonna have a lot of time on my hands you're lucky they let me drive you here but I did want to see you before you really left because I knew I won't be seeing you for a long time."

"Whatever." He turned his back to his father "I hate you." He thought

"I really will miss you." He felt a vibration on his phone and saw a message appear on the device and checked "Well gotta go son emergency at the office." He then drove off

Horu watched as his father drove off going farther and farther until his car was completely gone until his father was completely gone. He took in a deep breathe "Stupid this is all stupid. He doesn't want me around in his life that's why he sent me here." He walked through the gates of mineral town and walked down an old dirt path. "This place looks so dirty they don't even have roads. This place is so poor." Then he spotted the farm from far away. "Damn stupid farm." He continued to walk and noticed a very sort man standing there. "Who-"

"Oh hello, are you the new farmer? Horu is it?" Asked the really short peculiar man

He wanted to tell him no he wanted to lie and say you've got me confused with someone else and then run out of this run down place you call a town and back to his father his million dollar house but he was to far from his house to begin with and his father would just bring him back. "Yes." He gulped "I'm the new farmer Horu."

"That's wonderful! I'm the mayor of this beautiful town." Replied the mayor happily extending his hand Horu took his hand and shook it. "You already know about the tragic lost."

"Yeah I know which is why I'm here in the first place." He replied taking his hand away

"Well you can get started today if you want but I suggest you start making friends with the villagers in this town first that way you can get a little head start."

"But I don't wanna make friends with these disgusting villagers." He muttered very lowly

"You said something?" Questioned the mayor looking up at him

"No." He replied quickly "What do I-" He was cut off by the mayor

"Well good luck and have a nice day." The short mayor walked away from the confused boy

"B-but what the-…what am I supposed to do." The mayor was gone he turned looked at the field and saw the logs, rocks, and weeds everywhere "I'll go and try to make friends with these low class people." He growled and walked out his farm and was looking forward for the worst

My new second story and I'm still not that good but leave some reviews and give me pointers too please. I suck when it comes to grammar so I know i messed up with that. I decided the first one wasn't that good so I thought I'll try something new and here I am. I just hope that this goes somewhere anyway I talked too much see you guys around.


End file.
